


Fly Along With Me

by bluegothic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegothic/pseuds/bluegothic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May gives Skye a flying lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Along With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonypond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonypond/gifts).



> Another (much shorter) fic written to celebrate the birth of Amanda/lemonypond.
> 
> Title taken from a Foo Fighters song. Agents of SHIELD is not mine. Enjoy.

If one had to come up with a general statement that best encompassed all (or at least most) of Melinda May’s skills, it would be that she had always been an expert in getting out of trouble. Whether it was herself, or other people, or at times, the _world_ \- if there was a way out, she would find it. And if she were at all helpless, she would seek help.

This was not one of those times.

There was no escaping this no matter how hard she tried.

Skye sat next to her in the cockpit of the smaller jet, smiling eagerly.

It wasn’t that she didn’t have the utmost faith in Skye - she had proven time and time again that she was more than capable of adapting, learning.

Flying had always felt like something extremely personal to May; she wasn't a very sentimental person, but there was a personal connection she had always felt with an aircraft - a dependable and reliable piece of machinery, but with it came freedom previously only known by birds.

It was a feeling she cherished, that sense of freedom. And she had never been one to share her feelings.

But if she had to share this with anyone, she supposed she probably would have chosen Skye. There was so much of herself that she saw in the girl.

“Ready when you are, captain,” Skye said, chuckling nervously.

“Alright,” May began, slipping on her headset, watching as Skye did the same. “Show me where we start.”

Skye chewed on her bottom lip as she leaned forward and flicked a switch on the control board, looking over at her captain for approval.

For a moment, she saw herself so many years ago, sitting just where Skye was, nervously awaiting for instructions from a near stranger. Skye took her silence as a sign to continue and proceeded to move her hands around the controls as they had gone over in the past, second-guessing a couple of her decisions, but ultimately proving she’d studied by choosing the right ones.

May leaned back in her seat and stared straight ahead at the runway, resisting the urge to smile.


End file.
